In the literature, compounds which have an inhibitory effect on the enzyme 11β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase (HSD) 1 are proposed for the treatment of the metabolic syndrome, in particular diabetes type 2, obesity, and dyslipidemia.
In Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan 1959, 32, p. 1005-7 and Journal of Organic Chemistry 1964, 29, p. 1419-24, the compounds of the following structures have been

In Journal of Organic Chemistry 1984, 49, p. 2504-6 a chromatographic method to separate enantiomers of heterocyclic amines, inter alia the enantiomers of the following racemic compound are disclosed:

In Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 1981, 24, p. 1432-7 the following compound is described as an intermediate in order to separate cis- and trans-isomer:
